


Of Cups and Lines

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee Shops, First Impressions, First Meetings, M/M, Short, less than 100 words, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: While waiting for your drink a stranger cut your line.





	Of Cups and Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.  
> Based on a prompt by origami-teacup:
> 
> "I’ve been standing in line at the coffee shop for hours and you casually cut through for your drink but also buy me my favorite blend and now I’m not so sure what to make of you”

You have been waiting for hours in the line for your favorite drink but when it's your turn a tall stranger cut it asking for drinks. You're going to complain when a drink is shoved in your hands while you see the stranger wink at you while going out. You're suspicious but taste the drink and it's your favorite! You dont know what to think about this stranger that cut lines but buy you drinks, and you're so distracted you almost dont see the number and a name "Nico" put on the cup. Almost.


End file.
